explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Course: Oblivion
In the Silver Blood '' |image= |series= |production=40840-213 |producer(s)= |story= Bryan Fuller |script= Bryan Fuller Nick Sagan |director= Anson Williams |imdbref=tt0795288 |guests= |previous_production=Dark Frontier Part 2 |next_production=Think Tank |episode=VGR S05E18 |airdate=3 March 1999 |previous_release=(VGR) The Disease (Overall) Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang |next_release=(VGR) The Fight (Overall) Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges |story_date(s)=52586.3/52597.4 (2375) |previous_story= Strange Bedfellows Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges |next_story= The Changing Face of Evil Dark Frontier Part 1 }} =Summary= Just after B'Elanna and Tom Paris say their wedding vows and prepare for a holodeck honeymoon, Torres discovers a problem in engineering. After further investigation, she finds one of the Jefferies tubes is losing molecular cohesion due to subspace radiation from the warp drive. Suddenly, Torres becomes violently ill. When Paris brings her to sickbay, they find several more crewmembers in the same condition. The Doctor diagnoses Torres with acute cellular degradation and explains that her chromosomes are breaking down at the molecular level. Meanwhile, Chakotay and Tuvok pinpoint an event that could have caused their problems. They encountered a bio-memetic compound — the "silver blood" — on the Class-Y "demon planet" they visited about a year earlier. When they left that planet, the crew's DNA was copied, and duplicates of themselves stayed on the planet to begin a new population. However, after the Doctor injects a dichromate catalyst into her deceased body, Torres disintegrates into the metallic compound. Chakotay and Tuvok realize they are all the duplicates, and not the "real" Voyager crew. Unwilling to travel thousands of light-years back to the demon planet, Janeway plans to forge ahead toward the Alpha Quadrant and hopes to find a solution to the rapid degradation. When sensors detect a Class-Y planet, the crew readies the ship to land, knowing that the planet's atmosphere is the only thing that may keep them alive. However, a vessel suddenly appears that warns them to leave and begins firing. Voyager is unable to sustain the hits from the firing ship and must retreat. When Janeway orders the crew to search for another demon planet, Chakotay tells her they are questioning her command. The crew is beginning to remember their existence before Voyager, and to them, Earth isn't home. After Chakotay's neural pathways start to destabilize, he dies in sickbay. Close to death herself, Janeway decides to turn the ship around and set a course for the demon planet. A few weeks away from the planet, Janeway dies. As acting captain, Kim tries his best to hold the ship together with the help of Seven of Nine — one of the only other remaining crewmembers — and to fulfill Janeway's request to store the ship's database in a signal beacon so at least the crew's accomplishments won't be forgotten. Failing to accomplish that, Kim and Seven detect an approaching vessel. Kim orders Seven to eject the core so they can drop out of warp and hail it. But the force of doing so causes the ship to disintegrate, and the approaching vessel — the real U.S.S. Voyager — comes across the mysterious debris. Curious about the distress signal they were receiving, the real crew can only make a note of the event in their log. =Errors and Explanations= Internet Movie Database Factual errors # In previous episodes there has always been a distinction between distress calls and distress calls with a star-fleet signature, even on a short range of 5 million kilometer they can't identify the second Voyager. This identification failure could be due to the destabilisation experienced by the 'Silver Blood' Voyager.. ''' # (Added 01:11, February 8, 2019 by Fandom user 45.56.155.11) In the "Silver Blood" episode, it was shown that Tom and Kim could not breath in other atmospheres other then that of the demon planet. However, the duplicate Voyager crew went on to away missions on other planets including one with vegetation. It is highly unlikely that any class Y planet (with surface temperatures exceeding five hundred Kelvin) would have any vegetation. ''SeniramUK 11:28, February 8, 2019 (UTC)'' What about an alien species of cactus?' Plot holes # The "silver blood" of the Demon planet copied Voyager's crew's DNA. The Doctor had no DNA, but was copied nonetheless.'The EMH program could contain the DNA profile of Dr. Zimmerman, the engineer who crated the EMH (The same applies to Rimmer in Red Dwarf).' Nit Central # ''Harvey Kitzman on Wednesday, March 03, 1999 - 7:05 pm: So, Paris is back to being a Lt. When did this happen? Rene on Wednesday, March 03, 1999 - 7:19 pm: Um...this was the duplicate Voyager from "Demon". So it made sense for Paris to still be LT. on this ship. The real Paris is still ensign. # SupremeTrekker on Wednesday, March 03, 1999 - 8:17 pm: I was wondering, during the ceremony, B'ellana tossed her flowers to a side of the room that was all filled with males except for Seven. Did she want to toss it to Seven? After all she did look back prior to tossing. But wouldn't it have made more sense for her to toss it towards the other side of the room? Where does it say that it is compulsory for the bouquet to be thrown toward the female guests? # Chris Booton on Wednesday, March 03, 1999 - 8:25 pm: Voygaer being duplicated. When does this occurr? I though only the people were duplicated? Richie Vest on Sunday, March 07, 1999 - 6:41 am: If I remember Demon right at one point Voyager was almost pulled into a big pool of silver blood. I suppose Voyager was duplicated then. # Where was Naiomi Wildman during the ceremony, haven't these people of heard of a "flower girl" ? She was around during the episode Demon, and yet she is absent during this one. Dan on Wednesday, March 03, 1999 - 9:24 pm: Maybe she didn't offer herself to be duplicated...I thought the crew donated their DNA or something like that to the duplicates Category:Episodes Category:Voyager